


A Night To Remember

by Sweven



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Art, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: In which Evie gets drunk in public, Jacob learns to play poker, and they both have a grand ol' time.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/gifts).



> This all started with Kinyth sending me a delightful photo, and then it sort of escalated from there.

It was a lively establishment, classy even. High ceilings, and thick, curtains made from expensive velvet. The patrons wore fine silks and since this was something of an impromptu night out, they’d had to bribe their way into the lounge. But like any other pub in London, no matter how fancy, it was full of pickpockets and magsmen, the doormen were no different. 

Regardless, it was far from the worst lounge he’d ever spent an evening in and they hadn’t frequented Westminster often enough to gain a reputation here. An evening in relative obscurity was long overdue.

Evie was drunk. 

It didn’t happen often, and at first, Jacob hadn’t really noticed. He’d busied himself with watching the card games and emptying his mug of mulled wine. 

He noticed that something was the matter when she hugged him from behind. Her cheeks were red and warm as she squished her cheek against his shoulder. 

Jacob turned around. “Evie…“ 

“Yes, Jacob,” she interrupted before he could get further. Jacob poked her in the side until she stopped laughing enough to pay attention. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Of course not. You know I don’t drink!” there was a slight slur in her voice that belied her words. That and the fit of giggles that followed. “I’m not—I’m not drunk, Jacob!” she continued with too-much insistence.

Jacob put up his hands with a grin, relenting despite the obvious lie. If Evie wanted to get drunk, who was he to stop her? She darted away again, and Jacob returned his attention to the green tables scattered across the room. They were playing an American card game that he wasn’t familiar with. It didn’t seem terribly tricky though he didn’t really know the rules. As long as he could keep his head on straight, Jacob was certain that he could bluff his way through a game or two. He would walk away from the table a rich man. 

With a smirk he joined a game, looking his opponents over with a critical eye. Half of the men were sweating slightly, twitching and looking at their cards too often. The other half were better at hiding their tells, but Jacob had been trained in deception his entire life. Of course, the other men didn’t know that and Jacob put on an air of innocent incompetence.

Evie wasn’t usually this _tactile_ , not in private, and certainly not in public. Right now she was a giggling mess and she kept touching him as he sat at the table, halfway through a game. It was a distraction both for him and for the few opponents who remained. Mostly the other men, Jacob had plenty of experience being distracted by Evie. He knew how to work around that. Her hands flitted over his shoulders and grazed his back as she moved around the room, glass in hand. 

She was dancing now, but Jacob sat with his back mostly to the floor, so he only caught a glimpse of her every few minutes. Suddenly he felt her fingers trailing at his shoulders. The other players sat with open mouths, gaping at his sister, and Jacob frowned. Evie was beautiful, but they’d seen her several times tonight already and she hadn’t diverted their attention from the game _that_ much before. 

When he turned to look at her and saw a flash of familiar white, he swallowed his wine wrong. She must’ve left her jacket in the cloakroom. She was dancing dressed in only her pants and her white blouse, drawing stares from everyone. 

Most of the ladies in the room wore gowns of varying lengths. Some even wore dresses with hoops, a look that Jacob found horribly oldfashioned. Evie had been able to hide her tightfitting pants underneath her jacket, and with it off, she made for a scandalous display.

Despite the looks of judgement she drew for her attire, it didn’t look like she had any issues getting a partner once the Mazurka started. The men practically lined up to dance with Evie. Jacob couldn’t blame them, even from here, he could see that she was being her most charming self, even drunk as she was.

After the dancers had passed around the room a few times without issue, he allowed his attention to be called back to the game.

He was in the middle of deciding whether he should raise or call when suddenly he had a lapful of Evie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her reddened face was very close to his. 

Jacob’s eyes darted around the room. He didn’t think anyone here knew who they were, but he didn’t know all of Starrick’s spies. 

When he looked away, Evie snatched his top hat off of his head and placed it on her own. It didn’t fit perfectly, her braids were too thick for it to sit properly on her head.

“Evie, what are you doing?” Jacob couldn’t truly keep the smile out of his voice. 

“I needed to sit down,” she replied as if nothing was the matter. As if she was sitting on a regular chair, and not on her brother’s lap in the middle of a very public bar, wearing scandalously little by polite standards. All of which might not be so bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that she started licking a long, broad stroke up the side of his face.

“Yes, but do you need to sit down right _here_?” Jacob asked with a certain degree of satisfaction. He couldn’t deny that while Evie would probably be mortified by her show tomorrow morning, he enjoyed the attention. Maybe the mulled wine had gone to his head as well.

“Of course I do, silly man.” The men at the table were laughing with incredulity at the display, a few of them whispered something to one another. Jacob was glad that he couldn’t hear their words. He wouldn’t like to have to get up to break their kneecaps just yet, not when Evie was showering him with attention like this. 

“That is unless you come and dance with me?”

Jacob had been trained in dance as much as Evie had. He wasn’t bad at it either, but where Evie snatched up every possible opportunity to dance, Jacob… didn’t. Dancing with someone other than Evie had always felt clumsy and stilted, the familiarity of years of training missing.

Now though… Pleasant as it was sitting here with Evie in his lap, top hat askew and everything, the men at the table were all either far too interested in her or impatient to get back to their game.

Jacob cast a glance on his chips on the table. He’d had a good hand and he would leave a fair amount of money behind… Still, “I fold, gentlemen. A lady beckons.”

He’d have to remember to pick a few pockets before he left.

They were easily the best dancers there, despite the occasional missteps (which Jacob blamed on the wine). The band kept an eye on them, increasing the tempo of the foxtrot and the tango just enough to make it a challenge. Other couples joined in, some of them keeping up, others leaving the dance floor after a few minutes, out of breath from the exertion.

It couldn’t last. They were in the middle of a gliding waltz, their steps perfectly in sync, the attention of everyone in the lounge on them. They basked in the attention in a way that wholly unfamiliar. 

Jacob was leading Evie confidently, holding her tightly as they spun around, their faces only inches apart, when a well-dressed man interrupted. Behind him, Jacob saw that a similarly clad man was giving the band a talking-to. The leading man held his hat in his hand and looked rather abashed.

“Sir, I’m afraid that I’ll have to ask you and your… lady to leave. This is hardly the type of establishment for this type of… behaviour.” 

For some reason, his look of distaste made Jacob double over in laughter. The man wasn’t _wrong_ , by God they looked a sight. Evie in her tight pants that clung to her in all the right places and the thigh-high boots that hid an abundance of knives. Her white blouse was almost see-through and his top hat completed the obscene picture in a way that made his loins burn. 

He was hardly dressed for polite company himself, especially not after he’d taken off his coat. Dancing with it had become impossibly warm, though shedding it had left him in just his vest and his half-open white shirt. One side of his suspenders had slid off of his shoulder during the waltz and his hair was tousled from all the dancing.

Them looking like this _and_ dancing the waltz, scandalous in even the best of times, Jacob couldn’t really object. He started apologising, willing to leave on good terms with the man. He moved to offer Evie his arm and escort them both home when the man continued.

“If you like, I am certain that we can recommend a more… suitable place of enjoyment. Perhaps Covent Carden? Your lady might find herself more at home the—” 

Jacob had been grinning at the man until he mentioned Covent Garden and he saw how Evie’s face fell. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist into the man’s face, knocking him onto his back. Jacob felt his knuckles split but the sensation was dulled by the alcohol and the adrenaline in even parts.

The room went dead silent. The twins moved to be back to back, both of them gliding into a fighting stance without thinking.

Somewhere behind Jacob, there was the sound of a bottle shattering and the room erupted in violence and noise. Jacob and Evie both laughed in delight as they saw the supposed gentlemen throwing themselves eagerly into the fight, their hats slipping off their heads and their cravats quickly turning dirty and bloody. 

The ladies squeaked in horror and gathered at the edges of the room, a few fainting from how _improper_ it all was, Jacob was sure. Some joined the fight with wide grins, hiking up their skirts and adding to the commotion.

“Get your coat, darling!” Jacob shouted as the brawl intensified. Evie’s laughter was high and clear until it was cut short by her ducking a chair flying through the air. 

One of the men from his poker game took a tumble in front of him. Jacob leant down and snatched his wallet before the man had fully landed yet, and dashed after Evie. The cloakroom attendants had already found their coats, clearly not interested in the twins sticking around longer than necessary. Jacob cast a glance back into the chaos that they left behind. 

“This type of establishment wasn’t too good for a good old-fashioned brawl, huh, Evie?” he shot Evie a brilliant smile, and she was howling with laughter as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building.

They stopped in an alley not too far from the lounge, both of them out of breath from running and laughing at the same time. After a moment Jacob crowded her against the rough brick wall. 

“You drive me mad, do you know that?”

Evie nodded breathlessly, the top hat still askew on her head. For a second Jacob was impressed that she’d managed to hold onto it through everything, but then she pulled him closer into a sloppy kiss and he stopped thinking about hats.

“You can’t resist me…” she said, almost illegibly between kisses.

Jacob laughed as he worked her pants open. “None of the men in there could resist you. Hell, half the ladies would’ve had trouble, the way you looked.”

She unlaced his trousers as he slipped his hands into the soft tuft of curls between her legs. The wetness there was intoxicating, and Jacob rubbed his fingers over her, finding a rhythm as she freed his cock. He gasped slightly at the cold night air, but Evie was warm and he kissed her again. 

The world was tilting slightly, and Jacob was pretty sure that it didn’t always do that. He leant against Evie, pushing her harder against the wall, revelling in her moans as his fingers were buried deeper. 

She worked him, the angle awkward, their movements erratic and uncoordinated, but his world was narrowed down to than her hand on his member and her heat around his hand. 

“By God, Evie, you’re glorious,” his words were a moan as she twisted her hand just right and he came with a gasp. His hand stilled for a moment but when Evie whined, a sound of _want, need, please_ he continued eagerly. He captured her mouth, swallowing the sounds she made as he flicked his fingers in the way he knew that she liked, bringing her to completion with a shudder. Her legs wobbled and Jacob steadied her with an arm around her waist, holding her up as both their breathing slowed.

“We should go dancing more often,” Evie’s voice was soft and low after long minutes of silence.

Jacob huffed with laughter. “Whenever you like, love.”

Evie fell asleep before they got back to the train, between one step and the next. Jacob caught her easily enough and while she wasn’t _heavy_ , Jacob decided that being carried home warranted some additional teasing in the morning.

The next day he woke up to her curled up against him. Her dark hair was spread out in a mess of curls and he reassessed. He’d had more fun last night than he’d had in a long while, and he wanted a repeat of the evening more than he wanted to tease her for being a lightweight.

Leaning out the window as the train pulled into a station, he winced at the harsh sunlight. He waved down a kid, tossed him a coin and sent him to fetch coffee. Evie was always a grump when hungover, but the sweetened brew might help.

The smell woke her up and Jacob was rewarded with a sleepy smile. Definitely the right choice, he thought with satisfaction as he went to kiss her good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I know nothing of ballroom dancing, clothing etiquette in the 1800s, or poker apart from what Google could tell me in 5 minutes, so please accept this silliness for what it is.


End file.
